


Eyes on You

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Wholesome, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: To the public, Phil has always been the one taking sneaky candid photos of Dan but behind the scenes Dan has also been taking photos of Phil.Alternatively, Dan has had a disposable camera for 10 years now and he has finally used up all the film and is ready to develop the candid photos of Phil from over the years.





	Eyes on You

Dan sneaks around the corner, camera in hand. He lines up the shot as a smile ghosts his lips. The counter on the disposable camera says he has one shot left, so it better be a good one. 

It's nothing special. Phil is sitting at the kitchen table, spoon filled with cereal in one hand whilst his phone occupies the other. There is a steaming mug of coffee placed to the left of his bowl and glasses are perched on his nose. 

It's an average morning, but it is perfect. Dan still finds it amazing how his entire world can fit within the perimeters of his camera. 

Just as Dan snaps the Photo Phil looks over at him with a smirk on his face. Dan definitely caught that on the photo. 

"Watcha got there, Dan?" Phil asks pointing to the camera which may as well be an ancient artifact in this day and age. 

"A secret project," Dan replies with a matching grin. 

Dan has had this camera for so long now that he can't even guess what half the photos even are anymore. It started ten years ago now when he bought a disposable camera right before he was meeting up with Phil for the first time. His intention was to use the entire film within that week but he was only one photo in before that camera was forgotten. He would find the camera randomly every few months, or he would remember it until finally it became a whole project which spanned over ten years now. Ten years, 24 photos later, and countless moments caught unsuspectingly. 

This project is a project made from the heart and captured what would usually be considered _mundane_ and now turns them into a masterpiece.

**_2009_ **

Dan was nervous. His hands were shaking as his foot was tapping against the floor of the train. He would be pulling up any moment now to meet someone who went from idol, to friend, to lover within a rapid span. Some people would call him crazy to have this many emotions for someone he's never even met face to face, but he knows he can't help how he feels. In fact, he probably would be calling himself crazy if he didn't have these feelings.

He knew he was driving the person sitting across from him mad with all the fidgety noises he was making, but he can't be arsed to stop. In fact, he is unsure if he would even physically be able to stop if he wanted to. He has so much pent up right now as several thoughts swirl around his mind. 

_Do I run up to Phil?_

_Do I hug him?_

_**Do I kiss him?**_

That last thought made his face heat up as he nervously began to hum. A sharp glace from the man across from him made him instantly stop as he pulled a tight smile as an apology.

Dan's phone going off made him nearly jump out his skin. He quickly rushed to open up the text he just received without even checking the sender, he already knew who it was. 

**_Phil ^_^:_** I'm nervous. 

Those two words made his own nerves dissipate. At least he wasn't alone. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't felt alone ever since AmazingPhil replied to him.

The announcement sounded alerting Dan that they were approaching his stop. As the Train began to slow down his eyes scanned rapidly through the crowds of people waiting at the platform. Every tall figure with dark locks made his heart stutter but none of them were quite right...until it was right. When Dan saw Phil standing there his breathing literally stopped. He's never felt this surge of emotion for anyone before let alone before even being face to face with them. At this rate Dan was going to die before he even approached Phil. His entire body was buzzing as his heart was pumping in overtime. Phil was real and he was perfect. Dan needed to capture this moment forever. 

Pulling out his disposable camera he lined up the shot and took it. It will probably be blurry when he develops it later this week with Phil, but it is only the beginning of the week of memories to come.

-

The next round of photos came in a burst during their trip to Jamica. Dan was nervous because this was their first time around so many strangers who knew them, but didn't _know_ them. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their realationship at this point, but they mutually agreed they wanted to keep it to themselves so that meant they had to keep their hands to themselves. Even with all that, Dan still stole kisses under water which were caught on the sports camera they were testing. On land though, Dan found several oppotunites to sneak some photos of Phil.

Sunsets, beaches, dinner, and even one where he was asleep. It felt creepy, but Phil had interlocked their fingers while they were asleep so Dan just had to capture the moment as the sun crept into their room and through the blinds. Phil was also so photogenic, even more so when it was candid. 

Those photos would be kept as secret as they were, until the time was right.

-

2012 wasn't the best of times. Dan was always fighting with Phil because he was always fighting with himself. He was scared, he was hurt, and the safety of knowing that what was his and Phil's was on the brink of being the world's terrified him. He started sleeping spereately from Phil in their extra room because if he pushed himself away he convinced himself it would be easier. If Phil would just leave him...he wouldn't have to hide anymore. What was he hiding from? Himself? His problems? In the end, he was only hiding from Phil. He was hiding his insecurites and he was hiding his pain.

Phil noticed. Of course he noticed, but he still gave Dan his space. Until one day, it was too much. 

"Are we even together anymore?" 

Those words escaped Phil's quivering lip and Dan instantly felt his heart shatter. Of course they were still together. That was all Dan ever wanted. Sure, he had thought this was what he wanted but now that it was actually happened he wanted it to stop. He wanted to reassure Phil. He wanted to keep his safety, his comfort, his soulmate, but most of all...his bestfriend. 

"I...don't know," the words stumbled out before Dan could even stop them. _**Fuck.**_ Take it back, take it back. He pleads internally. 

Phil pulled a tight smile in response. He looked more dissapointed than upset. Dan didn't know what hurt worse. 

"Ok, if that is what you want. We are just bestfriends now." 

The words were hallow and had a tone to it that Dan didn't recognise. 

_Just bestfriends now._

**Just bestfriends.**

Dan wet to bed alone that night. What has become his new norm felt even more empty than before. His heart was empty...he was empty. 

He felt restless so he decided to get up and stretch his legs...maybe go for a walk...maybe never come back. 

Carefully opening the door, as to not wake Phil in the room next to his, he tiptoed out into the main living area only to find the lights still on and Phil on the sofa asleep. 

He had an array of letters from Dan and just little sticky notes he would leave around the flat for him. Upon further inpection, Phil's face was blotchy and puffy. It was obvious he had been crying for a long time after their conversation. Dan's heart broke once again. 

It felt like an innapropiate moment, but Dan went back to his room to retrieve his disposable camera. He knew this would one day become a part of their journey, no matter which path they took.

-

Japan was bold. Phil had come bursting into their room one day exclaiming he just did it.

"Did what?" Dan asked with a confused expression. 

"JAPAN!!!" Phil said bouncing up and down like a child. 

Dan was floored. They had talked about going for years now but either one thing or another was going on so they never took the time.

Apprently, now was the time. 

Bags were packed and they were embarking on an adventure. This was only the beginning of their traveling of the world however, but the rest was only in the works. 

To say Phil looked even more breathtaking under city lights was the understatement of the century. Dan's camera roll on his phone is now a mosaic of bright lights and the light of his life. 

There is one thing missing however. Dan packed one aditional camera. Rather, it was a stowaway from whenever the last time he used this backpack. It was his good old disposable camera. 

As Phil was looking away, Dan lined up the shot and took it. This will one day be his favourite photo. Maybe one day they will even be showing their children this photo. Maybe not though, Dan wants to keep this between them. This is now his special little project. At this point however, he only has 5 photos left. He couldn't help himself. Phil looks so beautiful in their flat, in their bed, in any aspect of his life. Dan got carried away, but now it was time to savour the last photos he had.

-

Phil was nominated for an award. It wasn't surprising and it wasn't even a new experience because they have won things in the past thanks to their work with the BBC. However, this was an award just for Phil. Finally someone was recognizing him for his brilliant mind and his hard work.

Dan was up for awards as well, but that wasn't important. Phil was. He still wanted to go all out on his outfit though because he knew the moment his partner won his solo award he wanted to stand up, and stand out. He wanted Phil to see his beaming pride from over a mile away, not that they are ever that far apart _**ever**_. 

When the day finally arrived and Dan heard them call the sweet sweet name of _Phil Lester_ he reached inside his jacket pocket. 

Somehow this camera still had gone unnoticed by Phil, even when it was inspected by security. 

Phil was in the middle of his speech when Dan lined up the camera his hands were literally shaking with excitement. Phil deserved this more than anyone and he was more than proud. 

"Dan Howell," Phil said motioning to Dan who still had his camera in hand. He had quickly snapped the photo as he was rushing to put it away. He wanted to Damn Phil Lester in that moment. This was supposed to be only for him, but of course he had to include Dan as well. That was just so Phil and Dan felt his heart swell even more with admiration.

-

Traveling the world with his bestfriend was the highlight of not only Dan's carrer, but his life as well. Waking up in a new city almost everyday; getting to explore places, both new and old; getting to see Phil's eyes light up with every new experience; It was perfect, and this was exactly how his life was meant to be.

Not only was Phil his bestfriend, but he as also his companion in life. They have had their ups, they have had their downs, but they are magnetic to eachother. There was no way anything would be able to pull them apart.

The day of their Los Angeles show had arrived, A.K.A the closing of their first ever world tour. So much of this journey had been documented, but of course Dan had his own personal documentation. Phil was distracted and jittery and it was clear he was nervous. Today was possibly the biggest day of their carrer, but Dan already knew Phil would make him proud. He has come so far from just an insecure, socially awkward nerd. He was now someone who could captivate an entire room. Dan was a little jealous of the fact he had to share Phil with everyone, but at the end of the day he was still _his_ Phil. 

Pulling out his camera the counter said he only had two shots remaining. He knew the last photo had to be back at their flat...maybe even in their forever home. They haven't even discussed that far into the future yet, but they didn't need to because they knew it would just happen. Dan lined up the shot just as Phil was looking up at their set for one last time as he snapped the photo. 

This project was almost complete. It was almost time.


End file.
